A Disguised Soul
by MeAndTheWeirdo
Summary: The Pokemon version of one of my big upcoming stories, "Blue- Haired Gene". When a lone trainer is transformed into an actual Pokemon, it proves how strong love and friendship can be!
1. 1 Blue Haired Boy

**A Disguised Soul**

**By Chloe Waite and Markkus**

**Chapter 1: The Blue- Haired Boy**

The sun had begun to set, just perfect enough that the leaves from the forest trees had a warm yellow glow. The birds were singing a peaceful melody and the breeze seemed to accompany them. Seems like a perfect day? This in fact is the moment our adventurous action- packed story starts. Summer had just started and many trainers, poke-stylists and co-ordinaters had begun to prepare for the biggest competitions and battles they have faced yet. Our main character in our story is a teenage boy who too was a trainer. He had blue hair and emerald eyes. His short shirt was also blue with an 'R' pasted on it and a red backpack, scarf and shorts completed the look.

He stepped out of his front door and looked into the sky. He breathed in then sighed. Perfect for battling! He put his trusty Gardevoir, Sabrina, in charge whilst he trekked into the forest looking for berries. A couple of minutes later he noticed some of the ground had been blown up and some of the trees scorched. This carried on until he reached a patch of bushes. On the other side he could hear shouting, crashing and gun shots. Curiously, he peeked through to see another Gardevoir attacking a gang of men. They had white costumes with a red 'R' pasted on their shirts. They were known as Team Rocket, bandits trying to steal Pokemon.

Gardevoirs look like human like creatures. They have green hair that wraps around their face and spikes for ears. They have slender arms and legs and a pink horn coming out of their chest. A white dress is the final touch.

The boy was shocked at the Gardevoir who was beating up the men. However this Gardevoir was not his Sabrina or any other Gardevoir he knows. Was this a wild Gardevoir or is there another trainer in the area? He had never known about another trainer near him. Suddenly, the boy tripped which caught the Gardevoir's attention. Those angered, venomous eyes glared sharply into the boy's. Before he knew it, he made a run for it with the Pokemon on his trail! He jumped to his right but the Gardevoir was still there, getting closer! He looked back to see nothing there. He stopped running and tried catching his breath; he was all sweaty and puffed out. That Gardevoir sure knew how to chase! He turned around but suddenly the Gardevoir was right behind him! She grinned evilly; the blood on her sharp fangs dripped onto her tongue.

With one shot of her gun he fell to the ground in agony. He had to stop her before he was finished. In a flash, he threw his Pokeball at her, hoping that the Pokemon would vanish into the ball. But instead it bounced back at him. This Gardevoir wasn't wild, she was trained. This made her even more dangerous... He got back up and made another run for it, yet he only managed to run to a clearing and collapsed.

Weakly, he looked up however everything was blurry. He heard some loud rustling behind him then a few voices.

"Whoa! Georgina sure made a good job!"

"You dim bat! He's a Pokemon trainer! It seems she shot him in his left arm."

The boy glanced up to see a blurred picture of a teenage girl and an odd looking Lucario. Was this girl a trainer? Suddenly, he passed out before he could answer his question. The Gardevoir was called Georgina, but why did she want the boy?


	2. 2 Ralts in the Lucario Temple

**Chapter 2: Ralts in the Lucario Temple**

Hours later he woke up, still in a daze. It has now reached nightfall and it was pitch black. The girl and Lucario had disappeared and his arm was wrapped up in bandages. Georgina wasn't in sight either. The boy gave a sigh of relief. He knew that he had to stop her before she kills the whole forest, but how? An idea popped into his head so he rummaged through his backpack to find a worn out Tranquilizer gun and a box full of sleeping darts. This will do the trick!

He heard heavy gunfire to his right and over the bushes he saw Georgina and more Team Rocket men. He shivered thinking of his last meeting with her however he built up the courage to defeat her. He jumped out yelling, "Hey Georgina!" and pointing his gun at her. She quickly responded by pointing her gun at the boy. Georgina peered down to see his gun.

"Heh hah, you expect that to defeat me?" she chuckled fingering the gun. The boy smiled.

"In fact I do." And with that eight darts were shot and they hit their mark, putting Georgina to sleep.

"Your time is up," the boy victoriously cried.

The boy grinned and picked up Georgina.

"I wonder why she's so angry," he muttered as he started to walk home.

"She's looking for the Ralts...."

The boy froze, fear running through his spine. He turned on his heel to see an injured Team Rocket member. He was hurt but not dead... yet.

"She's looking for the Ralts. We have her imprisoned in one of our temples..." the bandit coughed out. The boy suddenly asked him who the Ralts was but the Team Rocket member had stopped breathing. He was dead. The trainer knew he had to find this Ralts, which will hopefully end Georgina's anger. He laid the Gardevoir next to a chipped log, after that he swirled around and sprinted further into the forest.

Hours had passed and the boy had no luck finding the Pokemon. He rested against a tree trunk and began having thoughts of giving up. Night was half way through its time so maybe Sabrina and the others were worried sick about the boy. He sighed and turned around only to hit his head on a sanded wall. He rubbed his head as he glimpsed at what he hit. A huge pagoda stared back at him with sandy walls and a large 'R' stuck on the top. Next to the letter was a Lucario.

It had long droopy ears unlike a normal Lucario and its tail was fox-like. Many others things like her blue shorts, her hips and feminine features were unlike ANY Lucario had had seen. But the thing that he pointed out the most was its eyes. It had long eyelashes and its cold sharp eyes glared down at the boy. The Lucario that he saw with the girl looked very much like this. However they couldn't be the same. If the Pokemon is on a Team Rocket temple it would likely to be with Team Rocket. And Team Rocket spells bad news in capital letters.

Lucarios would normally have ears that don't droop, boxer- like shorts and jackal arms and feet. They would also have spikes coming out of their chest, and hands.

The boy decided to forget about the Lucario and entered cautiously into the building. It was very dark and dusty and every few seconds the boy would collide with a spider web. When he looked back another web was already spun in its place. A small creature with a baggy- like hat and something like a long dress stood in the heart of the pagoda. This was a Ralts.

"Hey a Ralts!" the boy cried out to his surprise. The Ralts looked at the boy and smiled cheerfully.

"Do you know where my mommy is? I lost her because some men took me away. But I made them go bye- bye," the cute creature asked the trainer. He stared at the Ralts.

"Y.... you defeated Team Rocket by yourself? Remind me not to get on your bad side, kiddo..." he chuckled, thinking of what the Pokemon was capable of.

Suddenly it popped into his head. The Ralts must be the baby of Georgina! Gardevoir mothers are known to be awfully devoted to protect their young and their trainers. "My name is Kiani, what's yours?" the Ralts asked the boy.

"Kalas; good to meet you Kiani!" the boy replied.


	3. 3 Farewell

**Chapter 3: Farewell **

The moment Kalas and Kiani stepped out of the pagoda, Kalas was attacked by a livid Georgina. She punched him into the nearest tree, making the tree crack and shatter.

"Ugh, I'm going to feel that in the morning..." he groaned as he unglued himself from the tree.

"Mommy, don't! He helped me, don't hurt him!" Kiani cried, tugging on Georgina's dress. Georgina was shocked to see her daughter standing up for the trainer. Kalas nodded his head agreeing with Kiani.

"This better not be a trick. Or you'll be real sorry!" Georgina hissed at Kalas, showing her fangs.

"It's not! Now here's you baby! Sheesh, calm down woman!" Kalas shouted at Georgina to make sure she doesn't open fire again. The mother sighed and shockingly, smiled at him.

"Well thank you then for rescuing my daughter. I now bid you farewell," Georgina whispered. Kiani waved goodbye to Kalas.

"There ya are G!" a voice called out. Kalas saw a Lucario with droopy ears and a fox-like tail running towards them.

"Oh, hi Aura! I found Kiani so we can go home now," Georgina giggled as Kiani smiled at the Lucario.

"Geez, ya think?! You've almost destroyed the whole stinkin' forest!" Aura yelled as she pointed back at the scorched, black forest. As Aura was cursing at the pair, Kalas noticed more and more how this creature was just like the Lucario on the temple. It was so familiar to him now that had to stare into its eyes. It was the same eyelashes and cold pink eyes like on the temple. He was thinking of asking the Pokemon more about itself but it seemed his staring and thoughts were easily read.

"What you staring at, Blue Boy?!" Aura screeched, "I ain't no stripper so stop staring at me!" Kalas was shook out of his mind and was out in the spotlight. No-one had ever intimidated him like that before! It was like this creature was made for intimidating others.

"Aura! This boy helped me find Kiani. He's such a dear as he put up with me shooting him and he STILL wanted to help me," Georgina said to the Lucario. Kalas gulped. He wanted to say that he wanted to help the forest not her, but he didn't want to anger her again. Aura scoffed.

"He looks way too average to me. G, we better get back befer Riley thinks we've been murdered," Aura exclaimed to Georgina. Aura took out a Chinese wooden flute and began to play a hypnotising song. And in the blink of an eye, they were gone. Kalas shivered and shook, realising who he had just met. That wasn't any normal Lucario and its looks supported that. That Lucario was well known by sellers, bandits and police alike. Especially bandits like Team Rocket. He had just met an illegal DNA experiment created by one of the biggest minds in history.


	4. 4 Not Me

**Chapter 4: Not Me**

"Well, I best be getting back to Sabrina. They'll kill me for worrying them," Kalas muttered to himself. He started hiking towards his house but was interrupted by a series of distressed screams. He rushed over to the cries to see a pack of Scyther attacking a pair of Venorats. Both of the Venorats were badly injured and it looked like the Scyther were just getting started. Kalas rushed over to stop the bullies even ignoring his wounds. One of the Scyther spotted the boy and made a quick attack. Swiftly, it slashed its arm against Kalas' left arm, making the bandages fall and the wound expand. The pain was excruciating but he still had to protect the Venorats.

"So Georgina, yer telling me that yer Kiani defeated Team Rocket?" Aura asked the Gardevoir as she entered through a gate of a ranch. It was like a farm but more modern and scientific. Georgina nodded whilst she hugged her daughter.

"I ain't surprised. She managed to beat up Rice last week," a girl with brown hair and eyes chuckled. She loved dark blue and yellow and always wore it on her clothes. She was known as Riley Kirrin. Aura sniggered, saying that she helped Kiani. The others just stared back. Suddenly a high-pitched shriek broke the silence.

"Whoa, what was that?!" Riley cried out. Georgina shrugged her shoulders.

"Blue Boy!" Aura yelled out as her owner, Riley, looked at her confused. She was going to ask her Pokemon who this 'Blue Boy' was, but Aura had already sped off into the forest.

Aura reached a gloomy patch in the trees that gave out an eerie atmosphere. Small gleaming eyes shot her dead from the bushes meanwhile loud abnormal rustling came from the leaves of the green towers. Around her there were Scyther, all knocked out and some even wounded.

In a flash, a pair of frightened Venorats zoomed past her into a hole in the ground. A figure emerged from the shadows with an unwelcoming stare that pierced straight through Aura. Its red scarf was torn up like a dog had been wrestling with it and its clothes were all ripped and stained with blood. It all pointed to someone; just that someone.

"You're that Team Rocket Lucario!" he growled, forming another Shadow Ball in his hands. Aura stood there in fear. Those eyes and scarf were so memorable to her. It only pointed to...

"Blue Boy?! Y-you look so different that I didn't know you were human!" Aura cried, "You idiot, why didn't you go home?!" Kalas snared at her again, threatening her with the Shadow Ball. He staggered with blood dripping from his arm. Suddenly, he collapsed on Aura, knocking her over.

"Whoa! Sheesh, you're pretty banged up," Aura sighed. Unexpectedly, Georgina and Riley raced towards her.

"There you are Aura!" Riley yelled at the creature.

"What's with the all the KO Pokemon? Did you do all of this, Aura?" Georgina asked as she peered to see the Scyther. Aura shook her head.

"No. But I found Blue Boy," she replied holding up Kalas. Georgina stared at her to say, 'you said what?!' Riley asked the pair of girls who this 'Blue Boy' was.

"I'll explain to you when we get home, but he really needs some rest. Georgina, run a DNA test on him too," Aura ordered the pair. Georgina nodded her head.

"Ugh... rough night... wha- what...." Kalas murmured. He was in a white- blanketed bed and in a warm orange room. He looked to his right to find a clock- it was already afternoon. Where was he?

"Nice to see you up," a quiet female voice whispered. Kalas turned to his right to see Georgina! Kalas squealed terrified and quickly put his pillow on his face for self- defence. Shockingly, Georgina giggled utterly taking Kalas by surprise. By Georgina's side was Aura. She had her arms folded up and her head held up high. Her eyes glanced down on the boy, like she was a royal queen and he was a mere peasant.

"You're not mad at me anymore?" Kalas asked the Gardevoir. She chuckled.

"Of course not! Anyone who knows me knows that I don't hold grudges for long!" she giggled as Aura rolled her eyes.

"Whoa, what happened to you guys? You both look like you've been wrestling bears," Kalas enquired the pair. Aura chuckled saying that she blames him. She began to spin out a tale.

"I have you to blame... Yesterday I found you battling a pack of Scyther. I wanted to know how it all started so I thought a little bit of psychic power won't hurt. You were defending Venorats. You kicked all the Scyther into next week, winning the fight. But one of the Venorats were so scared that it let out Poison Powder. I didn't affect you until it reached your shoulder wound. It reconstructed your behaviour and your appearance so when I actually found you were like werewolf from the dead. From too much loss of blood and energy you collapsed on me so we Georgina and I took you to G's house and she gave you medication but since you were in so much pain, you broke out blasting Shadow Balls."

"Shadow Balls? Only Pokemon can shoot Shadow Balls," Kalas murmured. Georgina sighed and sent him to the pond in the back for proof.


End file.
